


A Celebration

by DuchessKatariina



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Super Bowl LII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKatariina/pseuds/DuchessKatariina
Summary: A celebration of The Philadelphia Eagles' Super Bowl win quickly turns... incestuous.





	A Celebration

They had done it. The Philadelphia Eagles had won the Super Bowl.

Riley and her father jumped up in celebration, hugging, bodies grinding together in celebration. Celebrating quietly as to not wake up Auggie or Topanga, not wanting to face an angry Topanga.

Bodies grinding together, which provided some stimulation to both of their nether regions. Of course they didn't mean it like that, but the internal workings of the body do not know any better, and to those internal workings, it was time for sex, it doesn't matter that the other person was a family member.

Cory tried to ignore the growing erection in his pants, chalking it up to a lack of sex recently, rubbing up against his daughter, thinking to himself if he ignores it, it will go away.

Ignoring it will not make it go away, and ignoring it does not mean that Riley is ignoring it. Riley can plainly feel the growth of her father's large erection against her stomach. And to her surprise, the feeling of his penis against her stomach strangely turns her on. And certainly at first she thought it to be an involuntary reaction, but as the rubbing continues, she finds herself enjoying it, and she finds that her subconscious knew before she did that she enjoys it… and will enjoy much more.

As they break the celebration and turn back to the TV, Cory is a bit embarrassed, still trying to ignore the fact that his erection just rubbed all over his daughter's stomach.

Riley looks down at the bulge, but quickly looks up, a big smile on her face, and they both continue to celebrate, albeit separated from each other.

A naughty thought pops into Riley's mind, as her panties are soaked, she has to get rid of them before they get really uncomfortable. And she thinks she should just drop them right now. Which is what she does, lifts under her skirt and pulls them down, dropping them to the floor. Cory doesn't notice, and tells her that now she has to go to bed, because she needs to be up for school tomorrow.

She leaves the room and heads to bed, leaving her panties behind.

Cory eventually notices them on the floor, and picks them up. He looks at them.

"These can't be Riley's can they?" Cory says to himself while picking them up. He stretches them out, seeing that they wouldn't fit Topanga, they are definitely Riley's. His erection, which was slowly going down, once again becomes fully erect again.

Then he does something naughty, something unexpected, he sniffs his daughter's panties. He takes in her scent. It's magnificent, better than the scent of his wife.

What he doesn't smell, or see, is his daughter watching the naughty action he is currently preforming.

She walks down in front of him, and tries to put on her best sexy voice.

"Daddy, how naughty!"

"Oh shit." Cory says, dropping the panties.

"You do know those are mine, right daddy?" Riley teases her father, very quickly opening to her new found feelings and not resisting them.

Cory just stammers, at a rare loss for words.

"Because I think that bulge in your pants has something to do with the panties… and if you know that they're mine now…" Riley says, staying silent for a few seconds. Her father's erection does not go down at all, in fact it seems to have gotten bigger! "…your erection should go down. And it hasn't"

Again Cory is speechless, but there is no need for words. Riley drops to her knees and pulls out her father's cock from his shorts. It's massive. Bigger than she expected. Another naughty thought runs through her mind, how big will Auggie's cock get? If she only gets her father's cock once, she can make her brother a willing cock in the near future.

Riley wastes no time before putting her father's cock in her mouth, not even a small lick before putting in her mouth, almost as if she knows that her father's cock will taste good. She quickly gets her father's cock head covered with her saliva. She holds onto the cock with both her hands, not moving them yet. With the tip in her mouth, she swirls her tongue around it, pre-cum leaking out of her father's cock, tasting the saltiness on her tongue. More, is what her mind cried out. She gave into the desire, not even thinking about how wrong it is.

Cory wasn't thinking clearly either, only focused on the hot girl on his cock, forgetting that the girl making his cock wet is his daughter. He just wanted to experience it, having not really experienced a young blowjob, preferring to wait until marriage with Topanga before any sexual activity. As Riley slowly guided more of his cock into her mouth, he also thought about how long it was since he got a blowjob like this.

Riley was not able to get even half of her father's cock in her mouth. It did not bother her thought, she just kept sucking on what she could get. As mentioned, it had been a while since Cory had gotten a blowjob, so he was quickly going to blow. He did not want to force his daughter to taste his sperm, so as the orgasm built up and rushed up his shaft, he pulled out as the semen reached the head, and the first shot came out right as he left Riley's cute mouth, landing on her mouth and chin. The second shot landed on her nose, and the third too.

And then reality came back, hitting both of them. Riley had just taken a load of sperm on her face. Cory had just let his daughter suck his cock. Riley did not feel disgusted at all thought, maybe because she was still horny. She wiped the sperm off of her face, and then used it as lube to jerk off her father's cock. Cory was going through a bit of a crisis, remembering how wrong this currently was, but all thoughts quickly disappeared, almost like Riley was jerking them right out from his cock.

Riley's pussy ached. She could almost hear it calling for her father's cock to enter her. She stood up, still jerking her father's cock.

"Daddy. I want it in me." Riley said in a cute voice.

There was no way that Cory could deny his daughter now. He guided her to the couch, helping her into position. He lifted her skirt up, reveling her soon to be penetrated tight pussy, with only a little bit of hair above it. Whether or not it was trimmed or just naturally that short was a question for another time. He pressed it against her.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Riley whispered, and Cory could wait no longer, he plunged into his daughter without thought, breaking her open. Riley bit her lip as she felt her virginity tear. Moaning daddy repeatedly.

The pain of her being spit quickly turned into a feeling of pleasure. Her pussy gripped tightly on his cock, tighter than anything he'd ever felt before, even tighter than his wife's anus. As his cock hit the limit of her pussy, he thought about how tight Riley's anus must be, and how deep he could go in.

Riley's pussy, began to adjust to her father's cock. After feeling it inside her, she might not want any cock in her ever again. She might only want her father's cock sliding in and out of her.

Cory began to withdraw, nearly all the way, before slowly guiding his cock to the limit again, letting Riley's tight pussy adjust even further to the new invader inside her pussy. As she began to get used to it, and her quiet moans sounded more pleasurable to Cory's ears, he began to properly, but gently, fuck her. Making love, if you will.

They kiss. Father and daughter, sharing a loving kiss, while making love. The kissing began to get more intense, and so did the thrusts of Cory's cock into his daughter. Riley's moans were only stifled by her father's lips meeting hers.

Cory's thrusts became shorter and shorter as orgasm built up in him. He was planning to pull out, but things never go to according to plan. Riley felt a strange feeling building up in herself. She did not yet know she was about to cum from and on her father's cock.

As it hit her, the pleasure from orgasm, her body involuntarily spasmed, including her pussy which tightened on her father's cock, rendering him unable to pull out, and more importantly, bringing him to orgasm, his cock pulsating in her pussy.

Cory came the hardest he ever had, shooting a load larger than he ever had, right inside of his daughter's pussy. Unprotected.

Do you think Topanga would be suspicious if the new born was named 'Nicky Foles Matthews'?


End file.
